Innato
by Escka-Chan
Summary: OneShot! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si al besar Sango a Miroku este hubiese recuperado la consciencia? ¿Se hubiese sorprendido, correspondido o hubiese hecho como si nada hubiese pasado?/ RETO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA ALICE-KUN! Actividad organizada por el foro ¡SIÉNTATE!


**Disclaimer: El sensualón de Inuyasha y el resto de fantásticos personajes no me pertenecen (aunque no me importaria darles un hogar XD )Todos ellos son propiedad exclusiva de la genial Rumiko Takahashi. El resto de personajes son de mi propia autoría y están reservados bajo derechos de copyright al igual que la historia en sí.**

 **Este fanfic se corresponde con los Retos de Cumpleaños del foro ¡Siéntate! Dedicado a THEanimeGIRLS (aunque ahora creo que cambió el nombre por Alice-kun)**

 **No estoy muy seguro de como me quedo, de una forma u otra, espero que no sea muy horrible, ¡Disfruten!**

One Shot: Innato.

¿Cómo era posible que todo estuviera torciéndose tan rápidamente?

Miroku observó el cielo contaminado de demonios que se dirigía en su dirección y su mirada se endureció con rapidez expulsando lejos a los curiosos niños que le hacían agradable compañía.

¿Cuándo, es que se había dado el caso en que la aldea de Kaede fuera puesta bajo amenaza por culpa de su enemigo?

 _¿Son los demonios de Naraku?¿O de Magatsuhi?_

Sin importar quién era el responsable, su refugió, el lugar de paz, descanso y calma que todos amaban estaba a punto de ser transformado en el habitual campo de batalla donde lo único que quedaba al final, eran lágrimas y ruinas.

 _No, no ahora, ¡No lo permitiré!_

Sus manos desenrollaron las cuentas casi de manera inmediata, no un momento para dudar o pensar en las consecuencias mientras miles de demonios ascendían y desaparecían en el interior del desconocido lugar que invadía su cuerpo de forma extraña.

El grito e intervención de la voz femenina más fuerte y dulce del mundo limpió su temporal tortura por unos segundos, sin embargo, las cosas no podían ser fáciles nunca.

 _Si Sango está aquí, eso significa..._

―¡Houshi-sama!

Cada uno de los poros de su piel gritando en el peligro, el monje maldijo mientras echó a correr hacia la cabaña de los niños sin tiempo que perder. El espectáculo esperándole en el interior, su valentía puesta a prueba una vez más al enfrentarse a la posibilidad de la muerte.

―Kohaku...No puede ser...

La voz de Sango era firme, fuerte, pero preocupada.

Miroku apretó los dientes al reconocer la punzada de dolor que sabía, atravesaba con la sutileza de un escalofrío y la fuerza de un tornado el alma de la mujer a su lado, quebrándola sólo un poco más en una grieta que como él, no podía mostrar a los demás.

 _Sango_... _no tienes que luchar sola nunca más. Kohaku ya no es sólo tu responsabilidad. Yo estoy contigo, yo voy a protegerte..._

Esos pensamientos poblaron su cabeza e impulsaron sus acciones con rapidez. Quizá por ello, o por la ausencia de dolor, su corazón latía en valentía a toda velocidad.

―¡Agujero Negro!

La maldición sobre su mano trabajando a marchas forzadas contra la enorme materia del espíritu de Magatsuhi creó el poderoso estruendo de un huracán.

 _Voy a conseguirlo...¡Tengo que...!_

'Crak'. Y el viento se detuvo.

―Eso no servirá.―Dijo la profunda voz del espíritu maligno.―Mientras posea el fragmento, mi poder no tiene límites. ¿Creías que podrías absorverme completamente?

Todo su cuerpo tembló en la agonía, el ascenso del sabor metálico inundando su paladar y borrando su visión poco a poco con eficacia.

―Además monje, has ingerido algo inimaginable para los humanos. El veneno de un espíritu maligno.―Paladeó el sabor de la sentencia con satisfacción, mientras la Taiyija acudía al rescate del hombre.

Miroku quedó inmóvil celebrando cerrada su mano izquierda.

 _No puedo...moverme..._

Un pitido borrando de repente cualquier sonido de su entorno, Miroku experimento la llegada del veneno sobre su organismo con la sensación de sopor devorando su consciencia.

Antes de que cayera, la explosión deboró el refugio y la madera cayó sobre sus cuerpos. El cuerpo ligeramente sangriento de la joven de cabello caoba doblándose sobre sus rodillas mientras el cuerpo de su hermano escapaba una vez más.

 _De nuevo, la historia se repite...nunca puedo detenerlo...siempre dando vueltas sobre el mismo tema y trayendote hacia delante los recuerdos del circulo vicioso de dolor, muerte y culpa...yo..._

La explosión levantó las paredes y sirvió de salida triunfal para el cuerpo de un Magatsuhi más fuerte que nunca, mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

... _nunca puedo hacer lo suficiente...perdóname, Sango..._

Sango pestañeó desde el dolor profundo.

 _No puedo...dormirme...Kohaku..._

―¿Cómo están los muchachos? ¡Chicos!

La voz de Kagome despertó con ligereza sus sentidos, e hizo un esfuerzo más por abrir los ojos. Pronto, el marrón chocolate de su amiga se hallaba frente a ella brillando con preocupación.

―¡Sango-chan, tu herida!

 _No importa cuanto nos esforcemos, mientras Naraku viva nuestra agonía no va a acabar. Kohaku, no me voy a rendir, tiene que haber una manera..._

Sango negó en su cabeza y una sóla palabra amaneció entre sus labios, descartando la preocupación de la joven sacerdotisa.

―Kohaku...

 _Teneis que..._

 _―_ ¡Hey resiste!―La voz de Inuyasha le llevó a fijar su mirada sobre el monje, los ojos azules abriendose con cansancio poco a poco.

―Perdoname Inuyasha, ya ves como estoy.

―Miroku...tú...

Sango abrió los ojos con horror cuando el hanyou impulsivo eliminó el manto de monje y las líneas moradas de veneno se mostraron sobre su pecho. Una respiración ahogada haciendo brotar las lágrimas sobre la línea de sus ojos.

―Gracias a la medicina del Maestro de Pociones no siento dolor...pero creo que esta vez me pasé.

Las palabras débiles apretaron su corazón dolorosamente, y de repente, el murmullo calando sus oidos.

―Eso es...

―¡Miroku, tú kazana!

 _Ese sonido...no puede ser¡Miroku, tú...!_

La breve pausa del monje dijo sin palabras todas las verdades tenebrosas que ellos ya sabían.

―¡Tonto!―Gritó Inuyasha apretando con frustración los dientes.―¡Por eso fue que te lo advertí!

―¡Inuyasha!¡No hay tiempo para hablar!―Le contestó en contra el monje, casi con molestia de que la conversación fuera mencionada.―¡Vé rápido por Kohaku!

Sango sintió que algo dentro de ella se partía al ver la determinación brillando sobre los ojos azules. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

 _Houshi-sama..._

Miroku se estaba sacrificando por ella, una y otra vez luchando para ayudar a conseguir su hermano de vuelta.

Tanto dolor...si solo su enemigo dejara de huir; si solo pudiera evitarlo...

Kaede y algunos aldeanos les ayudaron a trasladarse hasta el almacén. Miroku acabó perdiendo la consciencia, y Sango tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de llorar cuando todo en el cuerpo del hombre tembló incontroladamente.

Sus ojos marrones se reforzaron y salió inmediatamente del lugar.

 _No es el momento de ser una mujer...es el momento de luchar y dar la cara, una vez más...Houshi-sama._

Shippo la persiguió hasta el bosque y sus ojos amatistas la miraron con preocupación.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces él le pidiera quedarse.

―Naraku está decidido a tomar el fragmento de Kohaku, y si logro acabar con Naraku, la maldición terminará.

 _Todos...Kohaku, Miroku...no puedo permitir que las personas que amo sigan sufriendo por mi culpa. He dado prioridad a uno y a otro, y siempre he perdido...no puedo elegir entre ambos pero...si alguien tiene que padecer de entre nosotros, esa seré yo._

Terminando el ritual de vestir su traje de exterminadora, lo que ella era, lo que había aprendido para ser, Sango cargó tras su espalda el peso de Hiraikotsu y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

 _Voy a dar mi mejor...esta vez,no voy a permitirme una derrota._

 _―_ ¿Cómo sigue?

―Aún está dormido pero al parecer no está sufriendo.

Observó el rostro sumergido en el sueño con angustia.

 _Una poción hizo que no sintiera ningún tipo de dolor. Tomó la poción del Maestro de Pociones para poder pelear a mi lado..._

 _―_ Si hubiera sentido dolor él no...

 _No habría forzado la Kazanna hasta este punto._

 _―_ Kaede-sama...¿nos podría dejar a solas un momento?

Preguntó con la voz forzada.

 _Todo esto es mi culpa..._

Kaede asintió, recogiendo el pequeño cuerpecillo de Rin y llevando tras de sí como escolta al pequeño Kappa.

Una vez que la sala quedó en silencio, su corazón se iluminó de sentimientos contradictorios.

 _Siempre has estado arriesgando tu vida por mí y por Kohaku..._

 _―_ Houshi-sama...

Poco a poco, conforme sus emociones la deboraron y su corazón latió en dolor, las lágrimas que estaba controlando por todo el día fueron cayendo una tras otra. Su mano temblorosa, eliminando el miedo que sentía y cerrandose en torno a la mano maldita que aún resonaba peligrosamente con el sonido de una cercana tormenta.

 _Para poder luchar junto a mí...él veneno..._

Sus lagrimas ganaron consistencia.

 _El puede ¡y simplemente...!_

 _―_ ¡Houshi sama!―Su voz se quebró en el sollozo incontrolable.

 _¡No mueras!_

Sus labios cayeron sobre los del hombre inconsciente, calidez y suavidad arruyadora, su aliento atrapado en su garganta mientras trataba de dejar salir de una vez todas las emociones que la abrumaban. Una solitaria despedida antes de marchar al campo de batalla...

Pero...

Justo cuando sus labios dejaron los más fríos, su mejilla fue celebrada con dulzura por una mano mayor.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y azul y marrón se encontraron en confusión y demasiada cercanía.

―Sango...

Con un rubor desempolvando sus mejillas, Sango se alejó con un grito de pánico rápidamente, cayendo ligeramente hacia atrás en sus manos.

 _¡¿Estaba despierto?!_

Las lágrimas que había derramado se detuvieron y quedaron atrapadas en sus pestañas por culpa del shock. Despierto. ¡Y ella simplemente le besó! Sus ojos debían de ser un verdadero poema.

Cuando el monje trató de incorporarse torpemente para alcanzarla, ella trató de alejarse un poco más. Pero...los dedos que habían celebrado en un gesto simbólico la mano maldita del monje...estaba atrapada en un ligero agarre provocado por la misma. Débil pero concienzudo.

Sango evitó la mirada intensa del hombre centrandose en los colores del futón, sus mejillas de seguro estaban rojas, podía sentir la sangre agolpada sobre su rostro.

―Houshi-sama...acuéstese de nuevo...debe descansar―Murmuró con timidez. Y aunque las palabras fueran más una escusa para escapar de la situación, llevaba razón en ellas.

Pero Miroku no obedeció, y en lugar de ello, jaló ligeramente a la castaña para que quedara más cerca de si mismo.

―Sango...No llores...―Murmuró con una suavidad y un cariño que la obligaron a mirar de nuevo en su dirección.

El monje tenía una sonrisa que no recordaba haber disfrutado de en muchas ocasiones, pequeña, casi escondida y timida. Sus ojos acompañados de una calidez diferente que hizo su estómago dar un pequeño vuelco.

Fue imposible cumplir con su petición.

Y en lugar de ello, su rostro se contorsionó en la pena y tras un sollozo el llanto reanudó con fuerza y desesperación.

―¡Houshi-sama!¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ―Le gritó, su mano libre golpeando el pecho sin aplicar la verdadera fuerza.¡Kohaku es mí responsabilidad, mi hermano!Sabiendo su situación...―Los dedos se aferraron en un puño a la sotana del monje y su rostro se dejó caer sobre el traje púrpura mientras se encorbaba de la fuerza de sus lágrimas―No sirve...si para recuperar a Kohaku tengo que perderle...No...yo...no podría seguir adelante...

Una mano alcanzó sobre su cabello, acariciando suavemente la cola sobre su cabeza y cepillando sus largos mechones hasta las puntas mientras terminaba de desahogar el nudo doloroso que la obligaba a seguir llorando.

―Sango. Lo lamento.―Susurró con suavidad la tersa voz masculina.―Es cierto que Kohaku es tu hermano y tu responsabilidad pero...permite que te ayudemos.―Sango giró su rostro para mirar hacia arriba y por un momento pareció enfadada.―Lo sé, lo sé...―Murmuró Miroku con una sonrisa torpe.―Fue imprudente de mi parte. Sólo...por un momento pensé que tal vez...―Los movimientos de la cálida mano se detuvieron para finalmente delizarse hasta acunar, una vez más, su rostro. Los ojos azules se desviaron sin embargo.

―Pensé que podría protegerte...de más dolor...―Volvió a mirarla intensamente. Sus dedos alcanzando la nuca, acariciaron la cicatriz creada por el arma clásica de su hermano.―Perdóname, por no ser capaz de cumplir de esa manera y sólo lograr preocuparte aún más. Supongo que a veces olvido que al contrario que nuestro querido amigo, yo tengo límites...

Sango se enderezó con cierto trabajo y se limpió con la mano libre los restos de lágrimas.

―No...―Susurró, pese a sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos rojos y húmedos, su expresión endureciendose.―No me pida perdón..., usted no tiene porque y...

―Sango.―La interrumpió.―No vuelvas a decir eso. Yo, sin lugar a dudas, tengo una razón para hacer lo que hago...y debo disculparme...

Cayó sobre la escena un tenso silencio, las emociones que escapaban de ambos llenándo el espacio vacíó en grandes olas inconexas.

―Tengo que marcharme.―MUrmuró Sango sin volver a mirar sobre los ojos de Miroku, sus ojos canela llenos de determinación y al mismo tiempo, tristeza.

Miroku asintió comprensivo, sabedor de las circunstancias. Casi sin percatarse, celebro la mano que sostenía y la acarició con su pulgar. Sango también parecía agena al gesto tan concentrada como se hallaba.

―Lo entiendo pero...

Sango giró entonces a mirar al monje malherido con curiosidad por atender a sus palabras. No eran precisamente lo que quería oir.

―¿Podrías regalarme uno de esos deliciosos besos una vez más?―Sus ojos chispearon con diversión y algo cálido que no quería saber. Una sonrisa más seductora de lo normal apareciendo sobre su rostro.―Estoy seguro de que lograré recuperarme mucho más rápido.

Sango abrió los ojos al máximo mientras su rostro comenzaba a tornarse completamente rojo.

―¡Yo..yo no...!―Tartamudeó completamente avergonzada, su mente tratando de buscar una salida sin mucho éxito al quedar completamente centrada en los brillantes ojos azules.

 _¡Piensa Sango!¡Oh ¿Por qué he tenido que hacer eso?!_

Al no ver escapatoria, Sango giró su rostro lejos del rostro inquietante y dibujó un ligero ceño.

―No...no diga tonterias Houshi-sama... el veneno ha debido de generar...a-alucinaciones y...

―San. Go.―Deletreó con voz juguetona.

La mencionada tragó saliva y su mente entro en pánico.

 _¡AH! ¿Por qué he tartamudeado?¡¿Por qué dice mi nombre así...?!¡Piensa, rápido piensa!¡Huir!_

Sango se levantó de su posición sentada rápidamente, en todo momento evitando mirar en dirección del monje con ojos prohibidos y trató de obedecer a las ordenes de su cerebro. Sin embargo, su mano atrapada decidió hacerse presente en ese momento y fue tironeada en la dirección contraria. En su aturullamiento, su cuerpo respondió casi de manera inmediata, y la fuerza de la gravedad la reclamó hacia el cuerpo del que trataba de huir.

Dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, mientras caía sobre el cuerpo de Miroku.

Fue inevitable.

Y su rubor, junto con la vergüenza y humillación de su torpe actuación, sólo se incrementaba por momentos.

Tendida sobre el cuerpo del monje, con el rostro escondido en el hueco creado entre el cuello y su hombro, Sango llegó a la conclusión de que quería morir.

―Sango, ¿estás...bien?―La voz de Miroku sonaba distante y aturdida. Sus manos subieron hasta sus caderas y empujaron ligeramente para apartarla.

 _¡No! No puedo verle a la cara aún..._

Quizá por ello o por algo más, Sango se aferró a su posición oculta tratando de recomponerse antes de salir de nuevo a hacerle frente y cerró los ojos.

 _¡Sango, no deberías haberle dado ese beso!¡No más locuras!_

La situación era tan...indecente, y cada pedazo de sí en contacto con el cuerpo masculino la llenaban de autoconsciencia. Su piel comenzando a hormiguear ligeramente y su cuerpo segregando sudor por culpa de los nervios.

―Sango...―La forma en que la voz masculina mencionó su nombre no fue de ayuda cómo envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió que las manos que antes la apartaban se deslizaron suavemente hasta envolver su cintura, acercándola aún más, y sus labios dejaron escapar el aliento que contenía.―Sango, por favor...yo...―El rojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando escuchó el ligero suspiro ahogado que Miroku dejó escapar cerca de su oido. Rezaba por que eso no tuviese nada que ver con lo peor.―No tengas vergüenza, no te alejes de mí...todo está bien...―La voz de Miroku era calmada y sus palabras pretendían tranquilizarla. Poco a poco, Sango reunió coraje suficiente para levantar su rostro del cálido hueco bajo su oreja y usando sus manos elevó su torso por encima del hombre. Las manos de Miroku aún tenían su cintura atrapada, los dedos serpenteando por su espalda con ligereza.

Observó el rostro dulce y tímido frente a él, ligeramente jadeante obligando al busto protuverante moverse rítmicamente. Por otro lado, Sango vió en Miroku la diversión plasmada en su ser. Se reía de ella, de la situación...tal vez sólo se reía celestialmente por culpa de esa situación ridícula.

Alzando su rostro ligeramente para reducir aún más las distancias, Miroku fue el primero en hablar.

―Lamento esto, querida Sango, no pensé que mi petición pudiera alterar tu calma...no quiero ser una distracción de tu misión.―Dibujó una sonrisa ladina.―...nunca habíamos estado así de cerca, ¿cierto?

Sango apretó con fuerza las mandibulas para no caer en mayor ridículo, sabía que el rojo de su rostro y la mirada errante delatavan su nerviosismo. Debería de levantarse ya ¿No? Sí, debería levantarse, recoger su dignidad del suelo y desaparecer por la puerta. Y olvidar que todo esto ha sucedido y que ella le dió un beso.

Pero no estaba haciendo nada de eso, y cuando una mano ascendió hacia su rostro evitando el movimiento pendular de su pupila, la posibilidad se evaporó al instante.

 _Kami, yo realmente amo a este hombre, ¿por qué tenían que ser estas las circunstancias?¿Por qué tenía que ser así de difícil?_

Por alguna razón, entre los brazos del cuerpo masculino no parecía una posibilidad tan remota. Miroku dibujó una sonrisa algo tímida cuando su mano se deslizó tras su cuello y tiró de ella ligeramente hacia abajo, esta mujer era realmente increible, realmente hermosa, y el contacto celestial era algo que el no iba a olvidar con facilidad.

Las distancias se redujeron en un suspiro en que los dos perdieron todo el aire a favor de la calidez del otro. Y de repente, casi drogados en el contacto, sus labios se unieron con suavidad. Lo que debería ser solo un instante se convirtió en segundos que completaron el minuto completo, pero cuando se separaron, volvieron a unirse. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero su mente estaba lejos en la inconsciencia que sólo podía otorgar, la enfermedad, el licor, y el sueño; y ahora el amor.

Timidez desapareciendo rápidamente, Miroku estrechó con mayor ímpetu su cuerpo al de ella, una mano en su cabello, la otra dibujando su estómago hasta colocarse tentativamente en uno de sus pechos. Un resquicio de conocimiento hizo que Miroku esperara de manera inmediata la reacción violenta de la mujer por el íntimo contacto. Por eso no estaba nada preparado cuando de repente la dulce y tímida Sango se convirtió repentinamente en un espíritu salvaje y atacó sus labios con mayor deseo mientras jadeaba con mayor dureza.

Los pensamientos habían colapsado, y antes de que pudieran establecer el límite sus cuerpos habían comenzado a moverse incontroladamente.

 _Esto está marchandose muy lejos..._

 _Estas sobrepasandote con ella._

 _No está bien, que no debería dejarme llevar, que debería, ¡Una mujer digna no...!_

Sango agarró con fuerza la túnica del hombro derecho del monje, este, estableció su mano en la parte más adorada de todo el cuepo femenino, y apretó el trasero con suavidad.

Ahora, después de todo, lo último que ambos esperaban fue lo que sucedió.

Sango gritó con indignación y abofeteó el rostro del monje sentada sobre el torso masculino, la mano cayó del agarre y viajo hacia la piel enrojecida...

Por unos momentos, ambos parpadearon, el rostro de Miroku reflejaba la más absoluta perplejidad.

 _Ahora, que el contacto ha sido mutuo, si ella también...¿Por qué me ha rechazado?_

Sango, por su parte, lucía exactamente de la misma manera con la mano infractora aún levantada tras el movimiento innato, sin embargo sus pensamientos iban en lineas diferentes.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo justo ahora?¿Estaba..?¿Estabamos a punto de...?_

―Sango...yo...¿Hice algo mal?―La pregunta jadeante puso de manifiesto la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

―¿Qu-é...?―Y en los femeninos. Ambos al mismo ritmo.

Mientras la pregunta se hundía en su cabeza, Sango se hizo consciente de algunos detalles. Por ejemplo de donde estaba sentada, o de la energía que su cuerpo irradiaba, o del cúmulo de nervios que parecían asociarse al contacto con el sexo masculino...

Sango abrió los ojos con horror progresivamente.

―¡Todo eso estuvo mal!―Sango volvió a abofetearle cerrando los ojos en su propia y particular batalla.―Se supone que eres un monje!¡Tú...!¡Un hombre y una mujer...!¡El matrimonio!―Sango empezó a gritar ideas inconexas mientras su rabia y vergüenza se desbordaba y se elevaba por encima del cuerpo del monje.

Miroku, comprendiendo la situación y tratando de hacerse autoconsciente de que el momento había pasado, sonrió ante las palabras nerviosas de la chica.

―¿El matrimonio? Aún es pronto para ambos ¿no?

Sango miró totalmente avergonzada.

―¡...hentai!―Exclamó con la voz ahogada, casi incrédula. Después pasó a la indignación.― Y yo preocupándome por tí y esperando para que...y luego tú...

Salió de sobre Miroku y caminó tambaleante hasta la puerta. Miroku la siguió con la mirada y sonrió sin remedio al escuchar los susurros y comentarios molestos que hablaban de su estúpidez.

Finalmente en la puerta, Sango se volvió a mirarle en silencio. Las cejas ligeramente unidas y aún ligeramente despeinada, sus ojos indicaban que reflexionaba sobre algo. Finalmente las cejas se convaron y su postura de calma habitual regreso sobre ella.

―Me marcho.

Miroku la miró por algunos momentos, y finalmente asintió mientras el cariño natural nacía de sí mismo hacia la voluptuosa chica.

Miroku suspiró cuando desapareció finalmente de su visión y se quedó tumbado en la cama, convaleciente, mirándo el techo...

De repente una idea cruzó su mente y un rostro diabólico apareció en su expresión.

 _Ah, mi querida Sango, que tal vez el trasero no es aceptable...pero bien que aceptastes mis manos sobre tu pecho._

La idea le hizo alegre y ligeramente avergonzado a la vez. Por primera vez tenía material suficiente para sentirse un verdadero pervertido.


End file.
